England x Pregnant Reader: Twins!
by CIChantea
Summary: You (the reader) become pregnant, but you're not sure whether you want to have a baby yet. You and Arthur (England/UK) consider an abortion-but Arthur hopes you decide not to abort.


~Second Person's POV~  
You had just found out that you were approximately two weeks pregnant. Your husband, Arthur Kirkland, would be overjoyed at the news. But, you weren't sure you wanted to have a baby... which would break Arthur's heart. You knew you'd have to tell him soon because he was almost home from work...

~England's POV~  
As soon as I walked in the door of the decent sized house I shared with my lovely wife (Y/N), (Y/N) appeared beside me. She, being the kind woman she was, helped me remove my jacket, as it was mid-October. I planted a kiss on her forehead as we made our way upstairs to our bedroom. She was smiling at me, as usual, but there was definitely something wrong...

I changed out of my work clothes before going into the living room, where (Y/N) had tea ready for me. I sat on the couch next to her, sipping my tea, waiting for her to tell me what was bothering her.

"Artie... I-I'm pregnant..."

"Love, that's fantastic!" I pulled her into my arms and kissed her, "We're starting a family together!"

Then I noticed she was looking away from me, an ashamed look clearly on her face.

"Love, what's wrong?" Hearing the concern in my voice, she looked up at me.

"...I-I don't know i-if I want to... have a-a baby..."

My eyes widened in shock and pain, I didn't think she'd say this kind of thing...

"Love, you married me, knowing I wanted children... Now you're pregnant, and you're just going to... abandon our baby?" I didn't want to hurt her feelings and say 'murder our baby'...

"I-I'm sorry... I-I'm just not sure I'm ready..."

"Love, you don't have to be ready; we still have a good nine months. But please, don't make a hasty decision with this... There are risks, including increased likelihood that you'll commit suicide..."

~Second Person's POV~  
You weren't expecting that argument, but the idea scared you.

"O-okay... Maybe we could r-research any side effects, then?"

He sighed, but nodded, "Sure, love, we will. But I'd like us to make this decision together."

You nodded, and hugged him, seeing the pain in his eyes that you wanted an abortion. Both of you were trying to comfort the other. He because he knew you didn't want to hurt him, you because you had hurt him. After a while, Arthur got up to get your laptop.

Some of the possible side effects had you worried; maybe this wasn't a good idea...

"H-how about I-I make dinner now? It's getting late..."

"Would you like help, love?"

You didn't show it, but you knew him cooking was a disaster waiting to happen.

"No, but thanks for the offer!" You rushed off into the kitchen before he could argue.

While you cooked, he sat at the bar you had that separated the living room from the kitchen. You cooked in silence, only occasionally interrupting yourself to refill Arthur's tea when requested. You were busy arguing with yourself about your and Arthur's baby.

You had just finished dinner when you broke the silence, "We're having a baby..."

You said it rather incredulously, but you immediately caught Arthur's attention.

"What did you say, love?" He wanted to be sure you were serious.

He walked into the kitchen swiftly, until he was standing right behind you.

"We're having a baby..." Still incredulous sounding.

Arthur gasped slightly before spinning you around, hugging you tightly, and kissing you happily with tears starting to stream down his face.

"Love, that's the best thing I've ever heard!"

You wrapped your arms around his neck, starting to cry yourself, and buried your face in his shoulder. He rubbed your back soothingly before speaking.

"I think we should eat before our food gets cold, love."

You nodded, "Yeah, I wouldn't want to eat cold (insert food of choice)."

~Timeskip brought to you by Flying Mint Bunny~  
Everyone you knew had heard you were pregnant by now. Your family, Arthur's family, your co-workers, Arthur's co-workers, your friends, Arthur's friends (though there were very few of them). And now you and Arthur were having a baby shower! You had told everyone that it was going to be a surprise, and you hadn't even gotten an ultrasound yet. That was scheduled for two days from now. To check that the baby was healthy.

"Oh, (Y/N)!" Your mother went crazy when she found out.

"'Ello, (Y/N), long time, non see~. I still can't believe you and Arthur are 'aving a baby already..." You didn't remember inviting Francis...

He handed you a rose that he somehow pulled out of thin air before walking off.

"Hallo, (Y/N)! Ze Awesome Gilbert und his Awesome Gilbird have come to make zis an awesome baby shower!" You didn't know he was invited either...

"Hola! I made churros!" Antonio?!

"Hallo, (Y/N), I apologize for mein Bruder before hand... He'll likely mess zis up..." Ludwig?! Oh, wait, you were friends with him.

Soon everyone who was invited (and the BTT, who weren't) were seated, ready for the shower.

"Hello, everyone! Thank you for coming this afternoon to celebrate our having a baby!" Arthur was very polite, but you thought you caught him glaring at Francis.

You invited everyone to enjoy the refreshments (which didn't include churros) before you and Arthur opened your baby's presents.

~Timeskip brought to you by England's cooking~  
Most everyone had given you things that could be for a girl or boy, except Francis and your mother. Francis gave you rose-scented baby wash, and your mother gave you a pink baby's blanket that she made.

Now you were getting an ultrasound, but neither you nor Arthur were "allowed" to see the screen. You did have the lady take pictures for you, but you'd look at them after the baby was born.

The woman had just put the device on your stomach when she gasped, "Oh my... You're in for a surprise all right!"

"Is everything okay?" Arthur was worried now.

"Oh, yes, yes, perfectly alright! The baby is perfectly fine!"

Arthur sighed in relief before sitting down next to you once again.

"Arthur, did you honestly think something could be wrong with our baby? I haven't drank any alcohol, and I don't smoke..." You smiled at him before taking his hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

Arthur smiled at you, "You're a great mother, (Y/N), love."

You smiled back, holding tightly to his hand through the rest of the mundane proceedings concerning the ultrasound.

~Timeskip brought to you by – Oh, dear! The baby's here!?~  
You and Arthur had decided ahead of time to have the baby at home to help lessen the stressful environment. Now it was actually time. You woke up at almost midnight on July second (insert year here).

"A-Arthur?" You nudged him forcefully, waking him.

"Yes, love?"

"Baby's –"

"Oh!" He cut you off, grabbed his phone, and quickly dialed the number for the hospital.

They were at your house within twenty minutes with everything they needed for the baby when it came.

~Timeskip brought to you by frogs~  
You had just had the worst twenty-four hours of your life. It was finally over when you gave birth to twin boys. You were in complete shock when you found out you didn't just have a baby, you had two!

Arthur was ecstatic at the news, however, and asked if you remembered what the second favorite boy's name between the two of you was. You nodded, you had decided name not long after you announced you were having a baby.

You pointed at the baby in Arthur's arms, "Alfred. And this," you motioned to the baby you were currently feeding, "Is Matthew."

You both smiled; but yours was tired and worn out, though Arthur's was almost as much so.

~Timeskip brought to you by the Hero and Maple~  
The boys were now six years old. You had decided to home school them, and they were in first grade. It was hard, because Alfred "the Hero" (as he liked to be called) was extremely rambunctious. Matthew, on the other hand, was good at sitting still for his lessons.

Now the boys were having "recess" while you were making lunch. They would be playing outside, but it was below zero (in Celsius and Fahrenheit) with a threat of a blizzard.

You were almost done when you heard the front door opening.

"Arthur! What are you doing home so early?"

"Love, you know how there's supposed to be a blizzard? They didn't want anyone stuck at work."

"You got groceries?"

"Of course, love. How could I not?"

You smiled, you were glad you had decided against getting an abortion.


End file.
